hhfandomcom-20200215-history
The Prisoner's Prisoner
Regular Prisoners * Colonel Hogan - Bob Crane * Corporal Louis LeBeau - Robert Clary * Corporal Peter Newkirk - Richard Dawson * Sergeant James Kinchloe - Ivan Dixon * Sergeant Andrew Carter - Larry Hovis Camp Personnel * Kommandant Wilhelm Klink - Werner Klemperer * Sergeant Hans Schultz - John Banner Semi-Regulars None Guest Stars * General Schmidt - Roger C. Carmel * Sergeant Walters - John Orchard * Fraulein - Inge Jaklin Synopsis At the start of the episode, a team of British Commandos are shown preparing to destroy an important German ammo dump, which was part of a German General's secret headquarters, but are captured before they could complete their mission. One of the seven captured commandos, a wounded Sergeant Walters, is then sent to Stalag 13, along with several other new prisoners, all of them arriving during a roll call where Colonel Klink informs the prisoners about the raid's failure. Walters soon informs Colonel Hogan about the commandos' mission and why he was the only one sent to the camp. He is soon surprised by Hogan's suggestion that his men would complete the mission for him and his men, in spite of the long distant between the camp and the ammo dump, by getting Klink to help them. Hogan first talks to Klink, whom he quickly convinces to demand that the other six commandoes be sent to his camp. After Klink is able to get the other prisoners sent to the camp, Hogan and Carter hitches a ride inside the truck that was being sent to pick up the Commandos. Upon arriving at the headquarters, Hogan and Carter gets out of the truck and head for ammo dumo to finish setting up the bomb for detonation. Upon finding the bomb, the pair go about connecting the bomb's wires and then setting it so that it would blow up both the dump and the headquarters after they and the Commandos have left in the truck. They are soon interrupted by General Schmidt, who, as he was getting ready to see his dinner date, a local fraulein, catches them in the act of getting ready to sabotage the dump. Hogan and Carter are soon able to overpower the General when he tries to get help, but Hogan then disguises himself as the General to help deflects any suspicions that the fraulein might have if the general did not appear for their date. After coming back, Hogan decides to take the still unconscious General with them, much to Carter's surprise, so that the General would be unable to inform on them if he should decide to wake up before the base is destroyed. The pair then sneaks Schmidt into camp with them, and the Commandos, via the truck that they had used earlier to get into the General's headquarters, and then they got the general placed into the general prisoner population by dressing him up as one of the prisoners. Once they had informed London about their having General Schmidt in their barracks, Hogan and the other prisoners are told by London to attempt to gain whatever information they can from Schmidt that would be vital to the war effort. They soon attempt to convince the general that he was one of them, but it isn't sucessful. But, when Schmidt goes to Klink's office to try and convince Klink that he was a German general who was being held captive by Klink's own prisoners, Klink refuses to believe him, since Hogan had earlier convinced him that Schmidt was actually "The Grey Phantom", a master of escape, who, if given the chance, would try to escape from Stalag 13, thus ruining Klink's perfect record of no successful prisoners' escapes. Schmidt was immediately sent back to Barracks 2 for his troubles, accussed by Klink of being "The Grey Phantom". After returning to Barracks 2, Schmidt is once again visited by Hogan, who once again tries to get Schmidt to give him the location of his troops. Hogan informs Schmidt that he was actually planning to defect to the German side in exchange for being made the Bürgermeister of Cleveland after the war. Schmidt still refuses to cooperate. When the plan doesn't work, Hogan and his men try a different approach, with them informing Schmidt that he was suffering from the "prison plaque", a fake malady that was suppose to be very deadly. Thanks to the prisoners' acting, the general soon believes that the illness was real, that it was deadly, and that he had caught it. Schmidt soon becomes depressed, and he soon watches the prisoners have a Christmas party which includes Schultz dressing himself up as Santa. After being given some gifts by the prisoners, Schmidt finally gives in and reveals to Hogan the location of his troops - Heidelheim. Schmidt then contacts his second-in-command by phone. The troops location is then sent to London, along with the information that the General's headquarters have been destroyed. The episode ends with Schmidt being seen going through the rising bed entrance to be sent to England, because of what he had revealed to Hogan, along with the Commandos. Story Notes * This is both the sixth produced episode of the series, and the sixth one to be shown on television. * This is the first episode that Corporal LeBeau is seen in the red sweater "uniform". For the rest of the series, his character appears in the red sweater as his daily prisoner uniform outfit. In the first 5 episodes of the show, he is wearing a blue sweater. * Christmas was celebrated in this episode. Schultz dresses up as Santa Claus for a Christmas party held in Barracks 2. * Roger C. Carmel is one of the more outrageous character actors of 60s TV, with his most famous role being the slimy Harry Mudd on Star Trek. * When Schultz delivers new prisoners to Stalag 13, Hogan states that he is from the "Welcome Wagon." Welcome Wagon is a group which welcomes folks to their new neighborhood with gifts and offers of local services. The organization was founded in 1928. * The Travelers Aid Organization, which is mentioned in the episode, is an organization based in St. Louis, Missouri which helps out stranded travelers. Quotes After Sergeant Walters had arrived at Stalag 13 and he had told Colonel Hogan about the failure of his commando unit's mission and then the sergeant's reaction upon being told that Hogan and his men would complete his mission: * Walters: You're thinking of going there? * Hogan: Why not? It's in the neighborhood. * Walters: You mean you're going to stage a raid from a prison camp? You must be daft! That's fifty miles away through the heart of Germany. How are you going to get there? * Hogan: Through our local travelers aid man, Colonel Klink. ---------------- Hogan working on Klink's vanity as he tries to convince him to transfer the other six commandos to Stalag 13: * Hogan (to Klink): Six went to Kleifeld. Six. You got one. Six to one. And yours with a busted flipper, a factory second. ---------------- Later, after Hogan and Carter had overpowered General Schmidt as the general had attempted to call for his men to take the pair prisoners after he had caught them trying to set up the ammo dump of his headquarters for destruction: * Carter: Let's get out of here! * Hogan: Let's get our prisoner first. * Carter: We haven't got time... Our what? We can't keep a prisoner! * Hogan: Well, we've got our own prison. What better place to keep him. * Carter: But we're prisoners! * Hogan: So what? Just because we're prisoners doesn't mean we can't have our own prisoners. * Carter: It's impossible. * Hogan: There's a rule or something? The Geneva Convention - not a word. We got our rights; we're as good as they are. Look, if the Germans can have an American prisoner, why can't the Americans have a German prisoner. If we're wrong, what are they going to do? Lock us up? --------------- As Hogan speaks with General Schmidt in Barracks 2, as he tries finally convinced him to reveal the location of his base: * Schmidt: What is it you want? * Hogan: Cleveland. * Schmidt: Cleveland? * Hogan: I want to be Bürgermeister. Oh, you don't have to worry about me, sir. I'll be loyal. One set of books. ----------------- Hogan talking to Newkirk as the general continues to refuse telling them the location of his troops: * Hogan: He won't talk to save his life... or will he? I think the general's going to be ill - deathly ill. Newkirk, we have a job for the Mighty Hogan Art Players. ---------------- LeBeau, as he acts to help convince the general about the deadliness of the "prison plague": * Hogan (after Lebeau's outburst): Lebeau ''is a bit emotional. Bloopers External links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * TV.com Television stories Category:Season One